linkinparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Somewhere I Belong
"Somewhere I Belong" is a song by the band Linkin Park. It is the third regular track from their 2003 album Meteora. It was released as the first single. Song The band wrote over 40 different versions of the chorus, each time rewriting to get the sound right. However, in the actual making of the song in the album, Chester was sick and the band used recordings from previous tries. The opening sample is a clip of Chester Bennington playing guitar, which was reversed by Mike Shinoda before being cut up so that the chord progression remained intact. It was made a long time before the rest of the album. In that time the song called "Shifter'. There is a clip in Frat Party at the Pankake Festival (which was released in 2001) that shows Mike Shinoda playing the sample. (What is a reversed version of the intro). Despite the fact that this song is only 3 minutes and 34 seconds, it is the longest song on Meteora. During the Projekt Revolution 2004 shows, Linkin Park played a different intro to this song, with Brad Delson playing a guitar riff while Rob Bourdon played a new drum intro. This has become standard in their 2007 Minutes to Midnight Tour. Video Its clip, directed by Joseph Hahn, shows the band playing the song in a Salvador Dalí-style scenario. It was awarded as Best Rock Video at the 2003 MTV Video Music Awards. The doors in what is supposedly Bennington's room has the Japanese characters for fire and water, which possibly represent the waterfall and burning fire behind Shinoda while rapping. Personnel *Chester Bennington - lead vocals *Mike Shinoda - vocals (rapping and backup), rhythm guitar, keyboard *Brad Delson - lead guitar *Dave Farrell - bass *Rob Bourdon - drums *Joe Hahn - turntables, samples *Don Gilmore - producer Track listing #"Somewhere I Belong" Version - 3:35 #"Step Up" [[Projekt Revolution] Tour 2002] - 4:15 #"My December" Projekt Revolution Tour 2002 - 4:27 Lyrics When this began I had nothing to say And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me I was confused And I let it all out to find / that I'm Not the only person with these things in mind Inside of me But all the vacancy the words revealed Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel Nothing to lose Just stuck / Hollow and alone And the fault is my own And the fault is my own I want to heal I want to feel What I thought was never real I want to let go of the pain I've held so long all the pain 'til it's gone I want to heal I want to feel Like I'm close to something real I want to find something I've wanted all along Somewhere i belong And I've got nothing to say I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face I was confused Looking everywhere / only to find that it's Not the way i had imagined it all in my mind So what am I What do I have but negativity 'Cause i can't justify the Way everyone is looking at me Nothing to lose Nothing to gain / Hollow and alone And the fault is my own The fault is my own I want to heal I want to feel What I thought was never real I want to let go of the pain I've held so long all the pain 'til it's gone I want to heal I want to feel Like I'm close to something real I want to find something I've wanted all along Somewhere i belong I will never know Myself until I do this on my own And I will never feel Anything else until my wounds are healed I will never be Anything 'til I break away from me And I will break away I'll find myself today I want to heal I want to feel What I thought was never real I want to let go of the pain I've held so long all the pain 'til it's gone I want to heal I want to feel Like I'm close to something real I want to find something I've wanted all along Somewhere I belong (I want to heal, I want to feel like I'm) Somewhere I belong (I want to heal, I want to feel like I'm) Somewhere I belong Somewhere I belong Category:Linkin Park songs Category:Meteora